bean_cafe_channelfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Heroes X Classic: S01E04
Bane of my existence is the fourth episode of the former Battle Heroes X series which aired on TV Nexus, the fourth episode in the first season of the series, and the fourth episode overall. The episode revolves around Julius and Zack enduring a dangerous night when Bane ambushes them at the park. The Episode Julius was at the park, relaxing. He got bored of staying at the house in his room while Zack talked about how he had a breakfast fetish online. Soon, Zack arrived at the park as well and poked Julius. "Hm?" He notices Zack. "What do you want?" "Uh, I want...someone in the house to clean the dishes?" He said, awkwardly. "Fine." Julius got up, walking back to the house. The sun went down in three minutes and the moon popped up. "Strange, isn't it," Zack said, getting into the house. "Hm?" Julius replied. A few minutes later, Julius finally finished, cleaning his hands before walking into his room to think of something else to do. After a few minutes, Julius got up and left the house, going back to the park. "Hey, Julius?" Zack asked. "What is it this time?" Julius said, annoyed. "It suddenly turned night. It's 3 PM," Zack said. "So?" "It's 3. Fucking. PM," Zack said, facepalming. "...So?" "Midnight at 3 PM isn't a good sign. Bane's probably up to something." "Whatever. I would kick his butt if he tried to attack me," Julius said, getting into a mock karate stance before chuckling. "So, uh, wanna play that card game we bought yesterday?" Zack whipped out a deck of cards from his pocket. "No thanks. Want to come with me?" "Sure...where?" "Umm..the park." "Sure." "Hehe," Julius laughed. "Thinking about Popple again?" Zack snickered. "What makes you think that?" "Laughing, breakfast fetish..." "It was a dream, Zack," Julius rolled his eyes a bit. "Surely displays how weird you are," "Ugh. Fine. It was about her," Julius sat on a park bench. "So you do like her..." "Yeah..but don't tell anyone," Julius sighed. "I won't..." Zack said, giggling. Meanwhile on Bane's Shuttle, Bane was sitting in his chair, eating an enigma berry, his favorite food. What could they be up to? He beamed down to the park, noticing Zack and Julius. Julius quickly detected Bane and poked Zack. "What?" Zack said, slapping Julius' arm away. "Gee, boss, uh, uh, uh..." started two voices Soon, two men beamed down behind Bane. They were his loyal minions Chan and Hoji. "Do we get to uh, uh, uh, do something???" They both ask at the same time. "Of course, you fools!" Bane yelled, pointing at Zack and Julius. "Get them!" "Bane," Zack said, getting up and sprinting off. "Of course sir!" They both said at the same time. Chan and Hoji dropped down at the park, freezing Julius in place while Zack just stood there. Chan and Hoji summon some ghostbots, Bane's mechanical foot soldiers. Each was a short purple metal wireframe creation with a humanoid figure. At the chest of each was a purple glowing crystal. "Have fun, losers!" Chan and Hoji both said as both of them teleport back to the Shuttle. "Oh great," Zack said, shaking his head. Zack unfroze Julius. "I think it's time to morph now." Julius glared at Zack. "I didn't need your help. I was almost out of there. "Of course you did. So, uh, let's morph?" "Fine," "Take it, away, Red Ranger," Zack said, not amused. Suddenly, Julius was wearing Red Ranger gear. A shadow ball from one of the ghostbots flew at the two. Julius summoned a blaster and fired at the shadow ball, causing it to explode. Zack turned into the Green Ranger. He held his blaster, looking at the ghostbots. Chan and Hoji were in Bane's space shuttle and had full access to the ghostbots. They can make the bots invisible so the battling would be a bit more challenging. Julius raised his hand to the sky. Another blaster appeared in his hand. Zack was knocked down on the ground after a stray shadow ball that seemingly came out of nowhere hit him. He quickly recovered and back up and fired several lasers at the ghostbots. "Ugh. ghostbots, take care of them," Bane finished his enigma berry before melting into the shadows. Some of the ghostbots fell dead onto the ground and exploded after the laser shots from Zack. The explosion caused a chain reaction that then killed several other ghostbots. "Oh no!!!" Chan said. Hoji pulls a switch and makes the three remaining ghostbots invisible. "Um, take this!" Julius leaped into the air, spinning about as he fired wildly about, attempting to hit the remaining ghostbots. Zack blindly fired his laser, destroying one ghostbot before Julius' wild firing took out the other two. Julius landed on the ground and grinned. "We did it. Morphed for the first time and, uh, destroyed some bots," He said. "Mhm. Nice work, man," Zack replied, green light surrounding him as he reverted back into his civilian clothes. Julius also began to lose his ranger armor in lieu of his regular clothes. "Thanks. So, back to that whole me liking Popple thing. Let's keep that secret between us, hm?" Julius panted, looking at him. "Nah, I'll tell Popple." Zack said. "Why?" "She has to know. She hasn't been happy without seeing you, and I know that from experience. Last time I saw her at school, she wasn't doing...well." He said. "What, she tried cutting herself?" Julius asked, a bit concerned now. "No, she's not doing well in Math, History, or Science. Those are like, her best subjects. Also...she's been depressed." "...What's that got to do with anything?" "She's happy when she sees you, Julius." Julius looked away from Zack, thinking for a second. "Whatever, I'm going back home." "Whatever," Zack said, sitting down on the park bench. "Aren't you coming back with me?" "Maybe later, I have to relax," Zack said, the sun returning. "Mmm...c'mon, we'll do that thing you like," Julius said as he beckoned Zack forward. He sighs. "Alright, let's go." After a few minutes, Zack and Julius got back home. "What a trip, huh?" Julius asked as he took off his shoes at the door. "Yeah," Zack replied. "Zack, have you ever had girlfriend before?" Julius said quickly, waiting for an answer. "I did, but, she's passed away, and I don't want to talk about it," Zack said, looking down. He seems to be a bit depressed. "Aw, okay then.." Julius puts a hand on Zack's shoulder. "Why did you ask though?" Zack asked. "Umm..no reason," Julius answered nervously. "No, seriously, why did you ask? Did you want advice?" Zack said, amused all of a sudden. "No! Not at all!" Julius looked away again. "...Okay then," Zack said, wanting to start a different topic. "What do you want to do now? Probably a while before Cloud wakes up." "Wanna have a short little training session?" Zack asked. "Helpful for battle, but I'll always beat you." "Hm. You're on. Lemme grab my weapons." Julius got up and ran to his room. Zack's sword is already in his hands, it just suddenly appeared. "How did...nevermind. Prepare yourself!" Julius said once he returned. In his hands were a pair of chained blades. Both got into their fighting stances. "3...2...1...GO!" Zack yelled, his sword hitting one of Julius' blades. Julius held his ground, swinging the other blade at Zack. Zack quickly grabbed his stun blaster and the other blade was just stuck there. He shot Julius' leg. "Gah!" Julius fell to one knee, unable to move the other for some reason. Three swords appeared behind him, all of them went after Julius' back side. "OWWW!!" Julius fell down again, muttering something. "So I win again," Zack said, full of himself. "Yup, I guess you did win again," Julius said, getting up. "Oh right, weapons can suddenly appear in my hands, I have my own weapons database server," Zack said. "Oh yeah, probably shoulda used mine." "So, wanna fight as Pokemon? We never went into our Pokemon stage." "Wait what. We have Pokemon stages?" "Sigh, we have our weapons database server, weapons database is a sister site to Pokemon Database! You take a quiz and you get a Pokemon and you can transform into it, you took the quiz, right?" "Oh yeah! I did." Julius answered. "So let's transform, then." "Fine," Julius turns into...a Glaceon. Zack turned into a Kabutops. "Woah, I have scythe hands," He said, looking at his clear, silver, sharp scythes. "Lucky," Julius said. "Right, so our Pokemon Database server is slightly different, whenever we enter the simulation battle, we can't use Pokemon moves. We just do combat," He said. "But I can alter this in some simulations, that is, if I was on my admin account..." He said, snobbishly. Julius rolled his eyes. "But, yes, default combat system is normal combat. Wanna begin the simulation?" Zack asked, bored now. He was tired of winning. "Hah. Fine then," Julius said, crouching. "3...2...1...GO!" He said, charging at Julius with his scythe hands. Julius tried charging, but fell down due to not being use to being on all four. Zack just cuts Julius open with his scythe hands. He looks at him, eyes opened completely. With that, they exit the simulation and they're back to normal, as humans. "Jeez, that was too easy," Zack said. "Why can't you put up a challenge for once?" "Maybe because it's 6 pm?" Julius rubbed his eyes. "Oh right, you sleep because you're lazy. I sleep because I'm tired from winning." Zack said. "I'm going to sleep." "I'm not lazy! I'll prove it!" Julius ran after Zack. "Hehehe..." Zack laughed at Julius' attempt to not be lazy. However, he felt sorry. "I'm going to go and like, sleep," Zack repeated, yawning."The only lazy person is you because you don't train," Zack laughed, closing the door to his room and locking it, and he finally went to sleep on his comfortable bed. "I do tr--ugh," Julius sighed and got to bed as well. WILL JULIUS STOP BEING LAZY????? WILL ZACK STOP BEING A JERK??? WILL BANE FINALLY WIN FOR ONCE?? FIND OUT THE ANSWERS TO THOSE QUESTION AND MORE ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF BATTLE HEROES!! Trivia * This episode pioneered a lot of things such as the Weapons Database and Pokemon Database. On he Pokemon Database, there's a Pokemon Quiz to take so you can transform into a Pokemon. Weapons Database is a database for storing your weapons. The weapons can be called upon at any time. * This is the first and only appearance of the Pokemon Database in the series, possibly due to copyright reasons with Nintendo. * This is Bane's first appearance in Season 1. * This is also Chan and Hoji's first appearance. Category:Season 0 Episodes Category:Battle Heroes X